1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to containers, and more particularly to a rail-track display box for package, storage, and display for gifts such as watches, jewelries, glasses, cosmetics, etc.
2. Description of Related Arts
The appearance of Jewelries and watches are critical for attaching customers"" attention. As more and more designers provided variety of designs for customers to choose. Therefore, for each jewelry store, the amount for each design is limited. And the exact shape and size of each jewelry and watch is differently for each other. It is not economical to use different container for displaying, packaging, and storage. Not to mention it will spend store staff extra time for transfer the items for displaying container to package containers. It is desirable to use a container suitable for display and package. There are two types of conventional displayable jewelry box. In one type, the cover is hingely connected to the base, opening and closing the box will take extra effort and may be unsafe. In another type, the cover can be separated from the box. While the product is displayed, the cover is separated from its box. Since the cover is not connected to the box, it is easy to lose the cover.
The present invention has overcome the disadvantages of both types, the cover can be slid open with very little effort, and the cover can be linked with the base without the possibility of getting lost. Especially, for expensive jewelries or watches that need more protection and to be handled with care, the present invention will be very useful.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a rail-track display box, wherein the cover is locked to both the outer casing and the inner casing in such a manner that the display item can be securely held in the inner casing so as to prevent the inner casing from being taken away accidentally.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rail-track display box, which provides two rail-track arrangements to slidably engage the cover with the outer and inner casings, so as to enhance the securely sliding movement of the cover with respect to the outer casing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rail-track display box, wherein a display item is securely supported on the box in such a manner that when the cover is slidably flipped over from the casing, the display item can be placed horizontally or a certain angle so as to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the display item.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rail-track display box, wherein the cover is adapted to slidably flip over to cover on top of the outer casing so as to protect the display item while storing or packaging, and prevent the display item from getting dusty.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a rail-track display box, which comprises an outer casing, an inner casing, and a cover.
The outer casing has a receiving chamber, a top opening communicating with the receiving chamber, and a pair of elongated sliding tracks indented along two top edges of two parallel side walls of the outer casing respectively, wherein each of the sliding tracks has a front blocked end and a rear blocked end.
The inner casing has a storage cavity for receiving a product therein and a lower portion disposed in the receiving chamber while an upper portion of the inner casing is exposed out of the receiving chamber. The inner casing further has a pair of guiding tracks indented on two outer surfaces of two side panels of the upper portion of the inner casing respectively, wherein each of the guiding tracks has a front stopped end and a rear stopped end.
The cover has a pair of sliding pegs inwardly and perpendicularly formed on two inner surfaces of two parallel side cover panels respectively and a pair of guiding pegs downwardly formed on two bottom edges of the side cover panels respectively, a distance of the two outer surfaces of the side panels of the inner casing being slightly smaller than a distance between the two inner surfaces of the two side cover panels of the cover, wherein the cover is placed on top of the outer casing while the two sliding pegs are slidably inserted into the two sliding tracks respectively and the two guiding pegs are slidably inserted into the two guiding tracks respectively.
The cover is adapted to slidably move between a display position and a storage position, wherein in the display position, the cover is slid frontwardly while the sliding pegs are stopped and positioned at the two front blocked ends of the sliding tracks respectively and the guiding pegs are stopped and positioned at the two front stopped ends of the guiding tracks respectively, so as to open the rail-track display box for displaying the product, and in the storage position, the cover is slid rearwardly while the sliding pegs are stopped and positioned at the two rear blocked ends of the sliding tracks respectively and the guiding pegs are stopped and positioned at the two rear stopped ends of the guiding tracks respectively, so that the cover is supported on the outer casing to enclose the storage cavity.